Just a moment
by IgnisDivine
Summary: Just a moment of Gon going fishing. (I do not own Hunter x Hunter. Also, it's up to you after you read it...)


It was the first afternoon, in many that have recently been, in which the sky took mercy and didn't poor a lamented tempest over the evergreen Whale Island. Instead, it made room for a few shy glimpses of sunlight to creep over the clouds, that were still not sufficient to warm the chilling air and howls of wind that were engulfing the dark woods, and the tall grass that was forcefully dancing against them. Gon was staring outside his window; thinking he could at least try and give a shot at fishing, now that the weather seemed to reach a reasonable point - a small, but generous enough liberty that could allow himself to do, after his prolonged fasting; one half argumented by the unwelcoming weather.

 _Killua_ _is already waiting for me._

He packed his rucksack and took his rod on his shoulder, half of the enthusiasm that was once lighting his boyish features, gone. He exited his house, following the path to his and Killua's secret place. It was right in the middle of the forest, in a humble glade, on a high strand just above a lake. They were already familiar with this secluded spot that had always provided them with many warm moments together, when they were not thirteen. Besides, the landscape was mirific, the deep blue pool had heard all their stories.

And there he was now, dragging his old boots through the muddy road, looking forward _to be reunited with his friend._

His shadowed eyes, once honey-painted, were only bathed by the lukewarm sunset rays. A few creases were stealing away his youthful figure. His figure limp, as if economizing vital energy.

 _Did Killua really forgive me, when I chose to let him go and follow my path? He would never tell me..._

* * *

After half an hour of walking, he reached the fishing spot. As expected, Killua was there. Gon took timid steps, his pang of guilt barely ceasing in his soul. _It would never..._ His lifelong friend offered him a cold greeting, as usual, but Gon always felt that he deserved it. _But Killua's eyes are sky, and his body is earth._ _And he is beautiful. Far beyond life and death._

He let Killua's gaze pierce him like freezing gusts. He closed his eyes and grabbed the place on his chest that was moving accordingly with his racing heartbeat. How much he yearned for a smile from him right now... His companion's smiles are the most heartwarming _tableaus_ , but he was never in his life aware of this so much, as to let him know.

But he was gleeful he managed to bring his pale-skinned friend there. Close to his home, close to the water, close to his heart. He wished they could spend moments like this forever, like originally planned. Killua should never be anywhere but at his side, anymore. Just like life has meant for them to be. Just like a raven is supposed to fly up in the heights of sky, a bee is supposed to visit flowers, and a wolf is supposed to howl the moon away. So were Gon and Killua, two entities that found equilibrum only next to each other.

But why didn't Gon realize this before? His friend's pain at departure? Maybe even his amusement at his own egoism, but that was something he could never admit loudly. What was there left for him after he accomplished everything that he set his mind to, after all? Gon smiled sadly, his eyelids melting in the decreasing daylight.

Killua was pretty much offering him the silent treatment. Except from his typical light, subtle touches that were making Gon's skin tingle and his back shiver. That didn't stop him from starting his usual blabber about how the last few weeks had been. About how he accidentally got drunk and fell asleep in the hay near the house. Mito- _san_ found him the next day covered in birds and bird shit. Mito- _san_ had been sure to admonish him. But her eyes were also worried. And he had such an awful headache...

Or when he met with Leorio and Kurapica in a hotel bar; they all got into a drinking conquest, however Gon got so tipsy he went into his room and locked himself there. Only too late had he realized that that wasn't his room, and that he had never rented one in the first place. That much he could find out when he met with them the next morning - Kurapica sighing in frustration and Leorio having his cheek bandaged. But they were worried, too.

Gon gave for the first time in a while a very heartful laugh. How much he missed being able to chit-chat, freely, with his dearest friend, the way they used to. And just then, a big fish took the bite.

* * *

After he prepared a camp-fire and a satious meal, he raised his head to gaze at the scarce flocks of stars that fought the thick layer of clouds. Everything was so eerie now, and he refused to believe it was only an effect of the cup of scotch he drank before.

" _Killua, I feel really happy when I'm with you ... Are you happy being with me? ... Then we'll always be together from now on_."

Sitting there under the starlight nets, hands bent under his head, he could not tell if the moisture on his cheek was from the fresh dew in the evening breeze, or if from something else. He was slowly losing his breath, and although there was this weakness dominating his every cell, his being yearned for him to be there. But he knew it was time for him to go home. _So that the dark would not engulf him_.

He watched over his right shoulder. Killua was laying on his back, like always. So Gon rolled twice until he was above his beloved friend. He still felt the cold barrier separating them whenever he tried to reach him. He twitched his hand, soon raising it.

...There were a lot of touches he longed to do to his friend, deep buried within his soul. But the only possible touch, the only allowed touch he could do right now... was to carress it. _Killua Zoldyck_. His name in a stone.

And the most heartbreaking for him... _There had always been a way to prevent it._

So he packed his things, took his rod on his shoulder and kissed the stone.

But this time, something prevented him from stepping away. He stood there, frozen. _Maybe he could stay the night._

He took the small bottle o'scotch that he packed, finished the last drops and lied back on the ground, imagining that from below a few meters, his friend was holding him back. He knew he couldn't run forever.

Maybe it was time for dark to embrace him.

* * *

 _Author's notes:_

 ** _Sorry if there are mistakes, I'm Romanian. Also, awaiting critics, if you have the time._**


End file.
